Heat
by 23BeautifulMess
Summary: AU. En el principio de la historia Kate está en 2º de bach. y es una gran fan de Castle, un famoso escritor de 25 años. Ambos se conocen en una lectura de libros. Siete años más tarde Beckett es policía de homicidios y investiga unos asesinatos que siguen un patrón idéntico a los de los libros de Rick. Sus caminos se vuelven a unir, puede que por más tiempo del que se imaginan. 3
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

-Katie, va, si no te levantas ahora mismo llegarás tarde. –Le gritó su madre desde el salón. Kate lo único que hizo fue perderse más entre las sabanas calientes y acogedoras.

-Dios mío Kate, cada día la misma historia… - Su madre ya más cabreada la destapó mientras seguía sermoneándola con que le parecía increíble que tuvieran que vivir esa escena, mañana tras mañana. La chica perezosa y con cara de futura asesina se incorporó. Vale, sí, era bastante tarde, muy tarde, estaba batiendo récords.

Se levantó rápidamente y concentró toda su energía en elegir algo de ropa. Difícil, realmente difícil. El tiempo era cálido, de principios de primavera, pero en esa época nadie puede asegurar que sea estable, así que optó para ponerse una falda estilo colegiala, con esa camisa amarilla blanquecina de manga larga que sólo se la ponía cuando no quería pensar. Le gustaba, era bonita, pero simple, una especie de comodín que usaba cuando tenía prisa. El pelo, su pelo, que desastre, pensó al verse. Apresuradamente se hizo una trenza mal hecha y dejó sueltos unos juguetones mechones. Nada de maquillaje, no tenía tiempo.

Mientras tomaba su vaso de leche diario su madre la acompañaba con su café matutino.

-¿Katie, no era hoy que venía ese escritor para leeros un fragmento de su libro? –Preguntó Johanna.

-Oh, ¡es verdad! Ya ni me acordaba… -Respondió pensativa Beckett.

-¿Y aun no sabéis quién vendrá?

-No, ni idea… Seguro que es uno de esos que no los conoce nadie, ya veremos.

Y dicho esto Beckett le dio un breve beso a su madre y salió corriendo.

Llegaba tarde, ya eran las ocho y cinco y aun no había llegado al instituto. No estaba muy lejos, 5 minutos caminando, 3 corriendo. Corrió. Menos mal que no he cogido la chaqueta, pensó mientras aspiraba ese aire asfixiante. Hacía calor, más de la que se imaginaba. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que el verano cada vez estaba más cerca, dios, como lo necesitaba. Rápidamente volvió a la realidad, ya llegaba, ya podía ver el edificio.

Llegaba nueve minutos tarde, diez, cuando entró en el hall ya eran diez. Tenía que ir a una clase doble, más grande, dónde estarían todos los de segundo, junto con el misterioso escritor.

Ya estaba ahí, delante de la puerta, pero no entraba. -Qué vergüenza, yo no entro. –Pensaba mientras se componía la ropa y se fijaba la trenza. Pero tenía que hacerlo, así que Kate, con su aparente seguridad dio unos secos golpes a la madera y abrió la puerta. Todo el mundo se giró, todos, alumnos y profesores, observándola como si fuera una intrusa. De acuerdo, no pasa nada, ahora ve y siéntate, naturalidad Kate, se repetía en su interior. Pero de golpe alzó su vista y oh dios mío, el escritor. Se paralizó, se quedó en blanco y sus ojos se posaron en él. No podía ser, no era posible. El escritor no era un don nadie, no, no era real, era él, el escritor, su escritor. Richard Castle la observaba, la acogía con su mirada, tierna y penetrante. Kate empezó a temblar, sus piernas le flojeaban y su vista se nubló. Era su ídolo, ese que cada noche la mantenía despierta, quien le animó en esos momentos tristes y estresantes de una adolescente, quien hizo que ella quisiera ser policía, una gran policía, como la inspectora Nikki Heat, la protagonista de tantas historias, la que podía con todo, salvar a la gente, dar paz, encontrar respuestas, y a la vez ser extremadamente sensual y enamorar a quien se cruzara en su camino. Estaba ahí, Castle, el escritor, su héroe. Ella seguía de pie, al lado de la puerta. Reaccionó de golpe y buscó a Jess, esa chica dulce y sencilla con la que se llevaba genial. Finalmente se sentó. Temblaba, y no precisamente de frío, no, ardía. Podía imaginar su cara, roja, encendida. Intentó regular su respiración y adoptar una postura fija, seria, aunque era complicado centrarse con ese hombre, con ese chico, justo ahí.

Respiró hondo, tomó aire y lo echó, controladamente. Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a su cerebro, bien pensó, ya podía pensar con claridad. Ahora, ya un poco más relajada, lo único que podía hacer era prestar atención al escritor y disfrutar. Estaba segura de que sería una lectura realmente interesante.

**Por favor, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre el fic, review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Movía su boca, su rostro sentía cada palabra, expresaba cada sentimiento, era profundo, muy profundo. Rick estaba dejando a toda la clase en silencio, tensos, rígidos y expectantes, era increíble. Kate se sabía esa escena de memoria, ese párrafo, pero mejoraba enormemente leído por el escritor, con ese ímpetu, esa pasión.

Rick levantó la vista en una pequeña pausa, en un pequeño silencio para observar a sus espectadores, entregados y fijos en él. Parece que lo estoy haciendo bien, pensó Rick. Y decidió dejar de torturar a toda esa gente y terminar esas líneas que le quedaban y dar por finalizada su lectura.

Todos aplaudieron, expulsaron el aire contenido durante esos minutos y algunos lloraron, no lo pudieron evitar.

A Kate le brillaban los ojos, era su escritor favorito y estaba puramente orgullosa de eso.

Richard hizo una pequeña reverencia y una rubia, la cual Kate reconoció enseguida, Gina, le señaló una silla. Ya la había visto en algunas fotos, en algunos videos, ruedas de prensa y todas esas cosas en las que asistía el escritor, su pareja.

Era una bonita pareja, se les veía bien. Ella aparte de ser su novia era su editora, trabajo y placer, difícil combinación, pero entre ellos parecía funcionar.

Kate se preguntó que debía sentir esa rubia siendo la novia de un hombre tan respetado y famoso como lo era Castle. Supongo que es divertido, se contestó.

Una vez sentado, Rick empezó a hablar con un tono divertido, muy juvenil.

-Bueno, muchas gracias a todos, nunca había dado una lectura en un instituto y ha sido realmente interesante ver vuestra reacción. No se si ya me conocíais de antes, soy Richard Castle, como ya ha dicho Gina hace un rato. –Dijo Castle con un aire responsable pero a la vez juguetón. Que adorable, pensó Beckett.

-¿Alguien ha leído alguno de mis libros? –Preguntó de golpe Richard.

La sala se quedó en silencio, incómoda. Muchos profesores levantaron la mano y algunos chicos, entre ellos Kate. Richard, de entre todas las personas, que la verdad no eran muchas, se fijo en una, en esa joven que había llegado tarde.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Kate… Beckett, Kate Beckett. –Dijo la chica, volviendo a temblar y a perder la poca calma que había logrado conseguir unos minutos atrás. Su voz sonó tímida, rota. No le hizo justicia, ella era una chica segura, atrevida y acababa de parecer una fan tonta, una cría que no sabe ni pronunciar su nombre. ¡Qué estúpida! Se dijo a ella misma. Pero él le dio otra oportunidad, así que decidió aprovecharla.

-Oh, buenos días Kate. Así que has leído alguno de mis libros…

-Todos. –Aclaró rápidamente Kate, ya más segura.

-Uau, me alaga. ¿Te han gustado? – Que absurdo, pensó al momento Rick. Si la chica se ha leído los 5 libros que has escrito será porque le gustan…

-Sí, obviamente. Son realmente buenos y la inspectora Heat es un gran personaje, me gustaría ser como ella. –Admitió Kate, allí, en público. Le daba igual que la mirasen como si fuera una niña soñadora que quiere ser como su ídolo, porque sabía perfectamente que no era así. Ella era de las mejores de su clase y tenía claro que sería policía, una gran policía, como Nikki.

-¿Quieres ser policía? –Preguntó rápidamente Castle.

-Sí, es la idea. Gracias a tus libros he visto que hay maneras de ayudar, de hacer el bien, de hacer justicia, y ser poli es una de ellas, así que sí, quiero ser inspectora de homicidios.

-Es un honor saber que mis libros han influido a una chica lista como tú.

¡Uau, acaba de decirte "chica lista" Kate! Respira, no vuelvas a perder la orientación, estás hablando genial, sigue así, se dijo a ella misma. Sí, era una tía que hablaba sola y se auto aconsejaba, pero bueno, le iba bien.

-Gracias, gracias por escribir, por escribir tan bien, de verdad, gracias. –Dijo Beckett con una actitud convencida, con una sonrisa tímida y con su mirada clavada en la del escritor.

-Siempre. –Contestó el chico de ojos azules. Y ambos, cómplices, sonrieron a la vez.

**Espero reviews, animan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

-SIETE AÑOS DESPUÉS-

-¿Dónde lo quiere? -Pregunté mientras me giraba.

-Inspectora Kate Beckett de la policía. Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas sobre un asesinato que se ha producido esta noche. –Soltó de un tirón una mujer de pelo corto y ojos familiares.

Me quedé de piedra, realmente no sabía si se me acusaba de alguna cosa o si había cometido algún delito esos últimos días. Estaba sorprendido. Para ser escritor, en ese momento no supe que decir, me quedé mudo, con la boca abierta. Y eso me gustó, fue diferente, original.

Ya en comisaría.

Esperaba aburrido en la sala de interrogatorios. Todo muy simple, muy cutre, muy policial.

De pronto entró una mujer, joven, de unos 25 años. Era la misma que había venido a buscarme a la estrena, la chica de ojos bonitos.

En mi cabeza discutía la edad de aquella policía. Realmente era joven. No se como una mujer, tan delicada como parecía, podía ser poli de homicidios, pero no tardé en averiguarlo. Esa mujer tenía mucho carácter, vaya si tenía. Me cortó a la primera broma que solté. Una de esas con las que todas caen rendidas a mis pies. Todas menos ella por lo visto. Estaba rígida, segura de ella misma, seria, concentrada, mandona y sensual.

Me preguntó sobre unos asesinatos que se habían producido igual que en mis libros. Eso fue macabramente emocionante, lo admito.

Piqué un poco a la detective, era divertido. Tenía una coraza y resultaba estimulante intentar romperla. Pero sus ojos me tenían desconcertado, no podía dejar de mirarlos. Sin apartar la mirada le dije que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, realmente era así, eran preciosos, pero lo que pensaba era que ya los había visto antes. Unos como los suyos difícilmente se olvidan.

Al final se puso muy agresiva y gruñona, muy mona a decir verdad y así terminó el interrogatorio. Pero yo no pensaba quedarme ahí, no. No todos los días ocurren cosas tan interesantes como que alguien mate con tus ideas.

Decidí volver, ofrecer mi ayuda. Fue aceptada, bueno, menos por ella… Parecía que no le atraía la idea de tenerme a su lado. Estaba como incómoda, muy fría, muy cortante. Pero yo estaba seguro de que era una capa protectora y que esa mujer no era así.

Estábamos revisando las cartas de mis fans perturbados, muy perturbados alguno… Y yo intentaba mirarla disimuladamente, pero me pasé. La fuerza de observarla, de reconocerla, de saber quién era pudieron conmigo y ella me descubrió.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Beckett, con un tono enfadado.

-Me resultas familiar. ¿Nos conocemos? –Dice con un aire gracioso. Pero dicho esto ella se tensó aún más y intentó disimular su nerviosismo.

-No. –Respondió seca.

-Me suenas mucho detective… -Dije pero ella parecía no importarle porque estaba centrada en una carta. A lo mejor si que le importaba y sólo se estaba escondiendo en su caparazón. Todo podía ser.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Preguntó la joven de golpe, ya con un tono más seguro, aunque todavía se olía esa timidez nerviosa.

-Dispara. –Contesté. Buen punto Richard, me dije a mi mismo. Dispara… se lo decía a una poli, ¡Qué bueno! Es en plan, estoy en una comisaría y digo dispara…

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos absurdos y bastante idiotas. Menos mal que sólo eran pensamientos.

-Estoy aquí por la historia. –Respondí con un tono de autosuficiencia.

-¿La historia? –Repitió ella poco convencida.

-Sí, siempre hay una cadena de hechos que hacen que todo encaje, todo tiene su historia. Tú por ejemplo, estás aquí por alguna razón. Lo normal sería que un chica joven, lista y guapa como tu fuera abogada, no poli. Pero bueno, aquí estás. ¿Por qué? – Le dije sin abandonar sus ojos ni un segundo.

-Soy Kate Beckett, ¿recuerdas? Esa chica que leía tus libros, y que sigue leyéndolos, no ha parado. Y soy poli por ti, por tus historias, por Nikki Heat. Soy una fan, una gran fan tuya y de tus obras. Y ya te lo dije cuando tenía 18, tú lograbas mantenerme despierta noche tras noche, tú me quitabas el sueño, tú me dabas seguridad, era gracias a ti, Rick, que quería ser policía. –Pensó Beckett cuando el novelista le preguntó por qué hacía lo que hacía. Era fácil la respuesta, pero no pensaba decírsela, ni ahora ni nunca.

-No es cosa tuya escritor. –Respondió la detective aparentando frialdad, aunque realmente lo único que hizo fue aumentar la curiosidad de aquel hombre. Aquel chico, aquel escritor, su escritor, que casualmente había vuelto a aparecer en su vida sin avisar.

Ya ves, cosas del destino.

**Cuantas más reviews, más pronto actualizo**.


End file.
